


My Guilty Conscious: Unappreciated Hazbin Hotel Ships

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Just smut and angst everywhere I guess, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, i don’t like Charlie x Alastor srry not srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: I don’t not take requests here or for this book, either try to find me other books or just don’t request. Anyone that has a problem with any of these ships are literally clown like. It’s ok to not like a ship but don’t try to force someone to change.Vivienne even said we could ship anything so yeah.Chapters To Come:-Valastor/Vaggie x Alastor: SMUT, cheating, angst-Lucivaggie/Vaggie x Lucifer: cheating, angst, mental instability, forced (at first) smut-Lilvaggie/Lilith x Vaggie: lying, betrayal, lesbian sex, slight bdsm, marking-Triple Threat/Lucifer x Vaggie x Lilith: smut and y’all know this gonna be angsty for Charlie-AngelMoth/Angel Dust x Vaggie: smut, kinda funny, sexually curious, cheating, cuddles-Radiosnake/Alastor x Sir Pentious: impregnation, smut, cute gayness, dorks falling in love-Two Peas & a Pup/Vox x Sir Pentious x Valentino: pure smut, kidnapping, Yandere Vox, Yandere Valentino, Sir Pentious in Heat-MothKiller/Katie x Vaggie: Yandere Katie, abuse, forced submissionAnd more!
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious, Alastor/Sir Pentious/Angel Dust, Angel Dust/Husk, Blitzo/Luna, Lilith Magne/Vaggie, Lucifer Magne/Sir Pentious/Lilith Magne, Lucifer Magne/Vaggie, Sir Pentious/Husk, Sir Pentious/Lucifer Magne, Sir Pentious/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Stolas/Sir Pentious, Vaggie/Alastor, Vaggie/Angel Dust, Vaggie/Cherri Bomb, Vaggie/Katie Killjoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

So this is just a warning before I start making chapters, it is a small chapter so just read it: 

If you are not comfortable with angst of any sort or smut, leave. I won’t be dealing with any snowflakes.   
  


‘Tis is all. Have fun everyone! Also if anyone wants to rp any of these ships on discord just comment and I’ll give my username! 


	2. Lucifer x Vaggie: Using The Moth || SMUT & ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes advantage of a drunk and needy Vaggie uwu.

She should have gone with her, as she went to find some more people to come to the hotel. She should have gotten up and followed her and maybe she wouldn’t be like this. The tips of her fingers pressing firmly against his dark gray clit making her bite her lip. Her mind hazing, buzzing as the reason being the (oh I see you, proceed nigga) empty bottle of booze laying next to her. Her dress rode up over her smooth gray thighs revealing the strap on around slim her waist. 

  
  


The imagery made it sexier, she was horny, wanted to push the false dick into her girlfriend and give her loving strokes. As she thought about it, having Charlie in her lap bouncing, her pussy giving off juices as her moans filled the room..thinking about it made Vaggie role her fingers over her clit. The fake cock bouncing up and down thanks to her speed. Being completely alone made her comfortable, too comfortable..as she sunk her slim digits into herself, her thighs twitching, white panties hanging off her ankle that was lifted, toes pointed forward; curled with a light drumming pleasure running over her. 

  
  


Charlie recently found the need to tease her little moth, pressing against her, rubbing her thighs, kissing her neck..

”H-Haah~” came a broken up moan as she plunged her fingers inside before carefully drawing them out to rub the gray clit. She twitched, tossing her head back as she arched off the couch. She needed something, her gaze completely ruined, it was even hard to realize what room she was in. Her fingers sunk back back into her, her pinky grazing her twitching butthole that clearly needed something in it. 

  
  


She was desperate, giving off whimpers and pants. The tingling feeling in her gut getting worse as her toes curled even more. 

  
  
  


In Vaggie’s haze the front door clicked shut. The noise making her buck in surprise, pulling her fingers out. She looked to the door noticing a tall figure, everything was bleary but she could notice a pitch of blond and white and immediately gave a low purr. Changing her position she rolled over onto her hands and knees, the head of the cock rubbing against the cushions as she peered over the arm of the couch. 

  
  


“h-hey babe, f-find anyone new?” It was a simple slurred question, her voice a bit lower than usual as the figure carefully walked over. The last thing Lucifer peast expected to see was his daughter’s girlfriend in such a state. He had simply came over to visit his daughter, to see how her silly plan to rehabilitate the sinners of hell and he got such a delicious price for doing so. With a everlasting smile he approached, not needing to even clear his throat in order to change his voice. 

  
  


He didn’t necessarily know what she meant but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t act out. With a smooth hum he spoke, mimicking his daughter’s voice.

“Oh darling..” Came that purr, the demon lord found himself having to keep himself calm not wanting to break character just. With firm steps the higher leveled demon came over pushing the key that he had into his pocket. Of course his daughter would leave one under the mat of the front door for anyone to enter if they knew where it was. He stood in front of her as the intoxicated female sunk back onto the couch. His hand moving to her cheek and like a fool she pressed her face against his palm. For a second she seemed to notice his scent, a more dark scent but didn’t have to chance to focus on it as he moved his hand to her lips forcing his thumb between her lips to which she sucked instinctively. 

With wide eyes the older demon took a deep breath, his smile never falling as the younger demon ran his tongue over the digit in her mouth. He wondered how good she was at having things in his mouth, he also wondered how long it would take for his little prey to realize he wasn’t who he said he was. He pulled his hand away sinking down to his knees scooting some of the empty bottles over to the side with his foot. 

Grabbing her thighs made Vaggie giggle as she was pulled forward by him. Naturally her legs pressed together, the wetness between her legs growing worse. It was interesting to watch, the Lord didn’t notice at first but Vaggie held a strong intoxicating scent to her. Something sweet and innocent like a Honeysuckle. Lucifer purred looking pulling her thighs apart, the strap on bobbing at the motion. He looked to her pussy then back up at her face to see her lightly biting her lip, feeling her twitch slightly with anticipation for what was to come. 

What type of man would he be to keep her waiting? Clearly Vaggie was frustrated, his poor daughter must have not been giving her enough attention. It was fine, Lucifer didn’t mind taking her spot for a couple hours or so. Anything for his daughter. Firmly Lucifer dragged his tongue up her womanhood, bottom to top, before gently nibbling her hard clit. Vaggie’s hands immediately found his hair in a tight grip, something he couldn’t help but get hard over, his cock in his pants pressing against his zipper as his eyes rolled lightly before closing. 

Vaggie’s chest rose and fell, her head falling back into the cushions as the older demon engulfed her leaking pussy with his heated mouth, careful with his teeth as he held her thighs tightly forcing them to stay open, forcing Vaggie to take it as she trembled against him. He’d definitely have to tell his wife about this later. He chuckled against her, listening to her whimpers and moans and the ways she called out her girlfriend’s name. Charlie had really scored a good one here~ 

Her gripped tightened in his hair as she seemed to try to pull him closer. His tongue flicking and curling around her click sending her into a frenzy. His eyes slowly opened to look at the strap on around her slim hips. He resisted grinning as he figured what he’d do with it. He could see her nipples through her dress and shuddered a little. The heavy bulge in his pants started to become hard to deal with. 

He kept at this, sucking, licking, and nibbling. Once Vaggie felt close she yelped, shaking desperately as she pushed on his head now trying to get away from his talented tongue but he kept his firm grip on her, lightly digging his nails into her flesh as a warning as she cried out and rutted against his face, rubbing her pussy against his greedy tongue, gyrating until she came, cum dripping onto his hot tongue as her nails scraped his head. 

“C-Charlie!~” the younger screamed, in slight shock at how rough that was. Usually Charlie was gentler with her and but this was different. She went limp, letting her hands fall from the blond locks of her ‘lover’. Of course she didn’t mind the roughness, it was just surprising. 

Lucifer pulled back freeing the small demoness who seemed to be trying to regain herself. It was strange to hear the smaller being moan out another’s name, if anything Lucifer might've even found it slightly annoying. His tongue sliding back into his mouth as he swallowed the sweet cum and eyes furrowed little before he gave a low chuckle, lower in his actual voice before kissing the over sensitive clit before getting up. Vaggie was too distracted, but she did realize the tone sounded off and for a split second fear colored her hole. 

Rather quickly Lucifer noticed his mistake quickly giving a high pitched laugh, his hand coming up to cover the moth’s still bleary vision. He was now in her ear, careful to not to his body against her knowing she’d figure out if he did. Not yet, he wasn’t ready to give himself away yet. They still had much to do after all. He shushed her, moving to press firm, greedy kissing against her exposed throat, skin wet with sweat and shivers coming from her now. 

“Calm down Vags~, it’s me. Not need to worry.” He reassured watching for her as she believed him. “Y-Yeah, Sorry..I’m just a little off of it…” she replied with a soft chuckle, hesitation was still there but so was the excitement. It was really an honor to deflower her, he didn’t see a need to tell Charlie, he didn’t want to. It was better kept as a secret. Knowing about this however would probably stop her from continuing with her silly plan and getting hurt! He hummed, one to keep Vaggie in a lost thought and two to recollect himself. 

As he looked down he admired his work, her dress pulled up over her nonexistent belly, her nipples being hard through the fabric, her pussy wet with cum and his saliva. He wondered if there was a way for him to mark her as his own, like a little fucktoy he could count back and forth for.  _ He’d ruin her, imagine getting pregnant by your girlfriend’s father~ oh now that was a goal right there.  _

“No need to worry, I’d never do something you didn’t want me to.. we can stop if you want-“ he went to ask before freezing in surprise as her smaller hands came up to cup his cheeks, her thumbs running over the bright red circles as she yanked him into a deep kiss. Her lips soft and smooth as she gave his lips a cute kitten lick, Lucifer puffed out a shuddery sigh before returning the kiss. Their lips mending together, his movements slow as his fell from her eyes to tightly grip her hips in his large hands. 

The action made her gasp a little and he took the opportunity to sunk his tongue into her mouth. His tongue being longer than the average person, thick and wet with saliva as he moved his hands up her body, caressing each groove and dip until he slid his hands under the dress. He had the split second idea to simply rip it open but thought against it. He could only imagine how vanilla Charlie would be and as much as he wanted to, for now he hand to keep up his act. 

Vaggie was the first to pull away once his hands cupped her small perky breast. Her breathing uneven as she pulled him closer by his shoulders wanting his body against her. He couldn’t resist it, pressing firmly against her letting her feel him. He was bigger than Charlie, it only made sense as her father. The bulge in his pants rested against the hilt of her clit creating a strange but delicious friction to which the tiny female gasped and threw her head back. 

Lucifer hadn’t noticed at first but now he was blushing, cheeks a deep red and eyes lightly lidded. He could feel her wetness through his pants, the heat that awaited his hard cock. He kissed her throat once more before using one of his hands to pull open his pants, sighing lightly as air ran over the wet spot on his boxers. Vaggie lifted a brow feeling the heavy organ against her before purring. At times Charlie transformed during sex so her having a cock wasn’t abnormal. However she wanted ‘her’ on hers first. 

Her hand ran down his side gripping his hip before running her hand up his back pulling his dress clothes up his toned as well feeling his heated skin underneath. Lucifer shuddered resisting the growl that seemed to want to escape from his throat. He was definitely going to ruin her, in the worse way possible. In a way that she’d never forget, for now though he’d follow her lead. Pulling back a bit he slid his clothes off revealing the strong pale chest before tossing the clothes aside. Vaggie leaned back, her lip tucked between her teeth once again as she felt up and down his side sending light shocks of pleasure throughout him. He panted, sliding his pants and bowers down his hips until they laid on the floor, long forgotten. 

He huffed lightly as she rolled her hips, the fake cock bouncing and the slight smug look showing what she wanted to happen. He’d have use magic to get himself ready… his exposed asshole trembled though with excitement as he stood up climbing on the couch and over her, towering her smaller form. His strong thighs on each side of her, he began to wonder if Vaggie was as good at pegging as his wife was. The idea of them both going down on him made his cock bounce, precum gathering at the red slit. 

As he guided the cock to his hole he used his magic, a slick liquid coating the cock as he used his other hand to stretch his ass. He found no need for much preparation however, he rather liked the pain of penetration at first. He pressed the head to his entrance before sinking down slowly. The stretching pain making him suck in a breath as Vaggie’s hands found his strong hips carefully guiding him. 

“T-tighter than usual?” She asked, slightly as a joke and slightly confused, usually Charlie would be wet enough to slam down but Vaggie wouldn’t want to hurt her if she could avoid it. Lucifer purred, biting his lip as Vaggie moved a little pushing the cock past the tight pink ring. Lucifer shuddered all over, before sinking all the way till it buried in him. “S-Shush now, stop talking~” came his firm reply and Vaggie slammed up making him choke up and toss his head back, a loud moan coming from him, voice faltering for a second but still staying pretty much intact. 

“What was that?~” she grinned a crooked grin 

and he came back giving her a narrowed gaze. Oh she was so going to get it. He leaned forward, putting his hands over the back of the couch before bouncing his hips. He was heavier but Vaggie couldn’t say she didn’t like the pressure. She felt her vision try to focus, all of this helping her sober up. She could see the blond hair bouncing, the bright pink nipples, and the form of the bouncing white cock. She was a little disappointed for getting drunk because now she couldn’t see her beautiful girlfriend’s face. 

Lucifer honestly couldn’t wait for her to sober up, he wondered what he would do once she freaked out. Maybe wrap his hard around her throat to shush her or fuck her so hard she couldn’t speak. There was always a way to keep someone quiet and he didn’t mind doing it to her. His hole tremble around the cock, her hips snapping up and down as she held him. Vaggie’s cheeks were bright with blush, as she dug her nails into his hips. He was close, so close but one round was definitely not enough, his thighs flexed, ass firm and round going up and down against Vaggie’s gray thighs. 

He let out a groan as he came, his pace growing sloppy and desperate and his cock throbbed harshly. He arched his back into a fine curve as he came, cum coloring her dress; ruining it. Sticky white strands shooting out and laying on her, he’d definitely cum inside next. 

Vaggie blinked a couple times, and her vision tuned in a little more. As Lucifer came down from his high, she forced herself to sober up. Big white teeth, short blonde hair, and masculine..  _ oh no. Oh no no no!  _ Vaggie tensed up with a yip at her discovery and Lucifer immediately noticed. She tried to moved to push him away but he quickly grabbed her wrist, pinning her down.  _ Oh boy, the jig was up~.  _

Lucifer grinned even brighter, demonic and scary as she squirmed under him. “L-Let go! Y-You’re not Charlie!” Lucifer chuckled and just to mess with her he kept Charlie’s voice. _“Are you sure_ ** _Vaggie darling?~”_** the look of horror that she gave was absolutely delightful. He lifted his hips, the cock slick and wet, she whimpered. She had no idea what to think, she had fell into a trap, and a very dangerous one. Guilt hit her so hard like a train, crushing her like a bug. She tried to move away, to get her wrist free. She could feel his cock hardening against her belly and hated herself for how her pussy started to leak. 

Fear and excitement clashing together making her feel amazingly blissed out and awful at the same time.

Lucifer dropped the tone back to his low rich one. Her gut seemed to like it, and that fact had her eyes growing teary. _ “Don’t worry, it’s our little secret~...”  _ he started leaning down to kiss her again. This time she took a minute to return the action but he then bit down on her lip causing blood and she tried to recoil, gasping in the action. Lucifer followed her licking her wound before letting her wrist go for a split second to reposition herself in order to be against her hole. 

Vaggie scurried, turning and going to jump over the couch but quickly he grabbed her again, pushing her face into the pillows, she instinctively arched her back. His cock against the cliff of her ass growing harder...and as much as Vaggie wanted to hate it she couldn’t. The forcefulness was making her wetter and in an attempt to hide it she pressed her thighs together. Her cheeks were heated, hair a mess, nipples hard, and scent everywhere and he took it all in, one large hand holding her wrist together behind her wrist as he carefully caressed her ass causing shivers. 

“S-Stop..this isn’t right..” she weakly protested arching more as he pressed his chest against her back in order to growl lowly in her ear. She wiggles her hips, panting heavily, his cock between her cheeks following her movements. He moved his hand guiding his cock, he chuckled. 

_ “If not why are you so  _ **_fucking wet_ ** ?” He snarled sliding the head of his cock up and down her womanhood, the blunt head playfully slipping in her fleshy pink hole every once in a while. Vaggie couldn’t control it, his body, his scent.. was making her lose focus on the problem. Her hips moving back repeatedly silently begging him for mercy and to just sink into her slutty womb. It had been so long since she had been with a man, hell, before she died she vowed she was done with them altogether but damn had she forgotten how good they could feel. 

She couldn’t even respond to him, her body clearly going against her mind. She let out a high pitched moan as the thick cock slid between her closed thighs, Lucifer moaned lightly in her ear, his now loose ass twitching slightly as he was surrounded by the warmth of Vaggie’s warm, round thighs. Vaggie arched as Lucifer towered over her, panting against her back. He wanted to mark her up.. 

He kissed her throat. “If I let you go, will you be a good girl?” He purred, Vaggie bit her lip. He then gripped her asscheek, pulling the flesh revealing her pink pussy and how clear natural lube dripped from it as well as how it twitched so badly for something to fill it. He rolled his hips, his meaty cock rubbing so firmly against her sensitive clit made her start shaking desperately pushing back against him. 

“Y-yes sir, I’ll be good!” She promised, and Lucifer let her free,  _ because he knew a good dog when he sees one.  _ He let her go, grabbing her hips firmly and without warning started bucking against her. The sensation making her cry out in pleasure as she buried her head in the couch to try and quiet herself. What neither one of them expected was for his cock to suddenly slip and he filled her. His cock so big against her that her belly bulged and she screamed, his eyes closed tightly for a second as he gripped her slim hips holding her there surrounded with her tight heat. His cock throbbing inside her walls, Vaggie whimpered turning her head to look at him and he grinned down at her before giving a wink. 

Vaggie blushed deeply, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as he gave her some firm rolls of his hips burying himself even deeper, the head of his cock fucking her cervix. She thought she’d cum then and there but he let up, drawing his hips back to the point where his blunt head was the only thing still inside. Her breath felt completely taken away, her stomach even hurt as if she was sick but she couldn’t focus on how bad this was as he thrusted back in. 

His thrust hard and fast and ever once a while he’d slow done along her to feel all of him, not wanting her to ever forget what his cock felt like. Hard, strong, and heavy..so fucking heavy. Her moans were getting uncontrollably louder and she tried to shush herself pushing her face back into couch. Lucifer gave a dark grin before letting go of her hips in order to lace his hands in her long platinum hair yanking it to keep her head up. 

He wanted to hear those panicked, pitiful cries. Wanted to keep hearing here cry out his name.  _ “Say daddy princess~” _ he was enjoying himself, chuckling when she did as told. It didn’t take too long, her nails clawing into the couch as her orgasm crashed on her. Quickly he freed her hair, wrapping his arms under her thighs and lifting her up. Her body trembling and cries broken up as his cock sunk deeper into her. Oh, and then the best fucking part happened. 

“ _ H-Hah hah! D-daddy, oh fuck...fuck!~” _

_ Psssss! _

Lucifer felt her tighten harshly, lice a snake around his cock and he groaned loudly into her ear, pressing his face against her hair taking in her scent as he filled her womb to the brim. Cum filling her up so much that when he gave another thrust some squirted out. He chuckled tiredly as Vaggie weakly collapsed in his arms. He peeked over her shoulder, eyes widening when he noticed what happened. She squirted. A wide, wet patch currently soaking the couch. 

Lucifer purred moving around to lay Vaggie down, slowly pulling her off his cock. She was exhausted already dozing off under him as he towered over her. He chuckled once more leaning down to her already bruised neck and biting into her flesh, breaking the flesh made Vaggie weakly whine but Lucifer pulled back with satisfaction as the mark formed on her. He marked her because he definitely wasn’t letting her get away. 

He pulled back leaving her to rest, he could only guess how much time he had left before Charlie and the other’s got home. He got up, dressing himself, pulling her dress down over her soft little ass. He then decided to help clean up the mess. When the others go home he couldn’t wait to see how his prey would act. 

-

Charlie squealed upon seeing her father home, he had been sitting at the bar in just his dress pants and shirt. He kept his grin looking back at her getting up before she could tackle him out of his seat. She shot over to him giving him a tight hug as a welcome, Husk behind the counter refilling the King’s cup, Angel Dust sitting on the freshly cleaned couch, Nifty cleaning, and yet Alastor and Vaggie had been yet to be seen. 

“Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with meetings and all that stuff. I hope I didn’t leave you for too long..” she kept speaking but Lucifer didn’t mind, he was used to it. Alastor was a complete mystery sometimes but Lucifer knew what Vaggie was doing but that didn’t mean he’d announce it. 

“I came to see how my daughter was doing! You seem serious about this hotel stuff so I came to see if anything is really working.” He even moved some of the meetings his wife couldn’t attend for to other days. Charlie deflated a little at the backhand reply but she knew her father didn’t know he did that at times, or maybe he did know and he just didn’t care enough to apologize or rephrase himself. Either way that didn’t matter. Charlie freed her father of her confines excitedly looking for her little girlfriend. Lucifer watch giddily as his daughters face went from excited to confused after a couple of seconds. 

She was looking for her, oh how fun. Charlie looked back at her father with curious eyes. “Dad? Wasn’t Vaggie here with you? I know I should have taken her with me but eh…” Charlie cleared her throat, a blush starting to color her cheeks. He lifted a brow, Ah that must’ve been what happened. Charlie had been teasing the other and Vaggie simply stayed home out of frustration. He understood, it was like how Lilith would fuck him so nicely and then leave for a meeting before he could even cum. Ahh, good thing he was here~ 

Lucifer shook his head. “I saw her yes, she’s rather good company~” he chuckled. Just as those words left his throat Charlie turned her head to the hall catching a peek of Vaggie before the other female dived behind the wall to hide. Charlie grinned rushing over and tackling her. Vaggie squealed in surprise. She had on different clothes now, very different. A tight fit turtle neck with a heart shape cut just above her breast and some short shorts that hugged her hips nicely. A collar around her throat reading “kitten” as well. 

Both Charlie and Lucifer purred, Lucifer’s much lower however to hide the fact he even did so. Charlie gave her girlfriend a kiss which Vaggie had to return, fighting the guilt deep within herself. Charlie was the first to pull away walking around her smaller girlfriend nodding before giggling. 

“Cute! I’ve never seen you in these types of clothes, I think it fits you.” She complimented, Vaggie took it with a pitch of salt giving her loving girlfriend a soft smile. “Thanks hon..” she replied. The thing is that when she woke up she was dressed in this, it wasn’t her own choice...she glanced past her lover for a second seeing her father and the smug grin he was giving. It made her sick, not being able to stop herself from glaring back at him with a heated passion. She looked away as Charlie caught her gaze for a second, her face quickly growing worried. She kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Hey are you ok?” The blond asked softly and Vaggie felt her eyes tearing up. No, she was not ok, definitely not but she couldn’t say that. There was multiple problems with this situation but all she could do was keep it to herself. Before she could give a white lie as an answer AngelDust whistled drawing everyone’s attention, even the dark lord who seemed to glare a little. The spider shot some finger guns at the moth. 

“Lookin’ sexy Vags, give me some money and I don’t mind doing a lil somethin’ for ya” he winked. Vaggie couldn’t even say anything smart back, she was so torn up right now and not to mention Lucifer seemed to hold the look of death on his face. She could see it, even through the wide smile, that he didn’t like that. Charlie rolled her eyes hugging her girlfriend protectively and Vaggie nearly flinched but kept still. Smiling lightly having her love hold her. 

“No! She’s mine!” The princess huffed but by the looks of Lucifer’s smug face, he really wondered if that was true. She had really fucked up. 


	3. Vox x Sir Pentious x Valentino || Sharing is Caring - SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are lovers, a punishment is in tow but either way they all have a good night.

Heads up!: sorry for any grammatical errors or confusing parts, I started working on this months ago and only just now finished it today.

-

Sir Pentious shuddered, burying his head in the man’s shoulder, the cock deeply snuggled up in his pussy, buried to the hip leaving the serpent whimpering. His tail wrapped around the strangers leg tightly, as their claws dig into his hips to keep him there tightly against the firm sweaty chest. 

If Pentious hadn’t have done this as many times as he had he would have sworn this cock would have ripped him in have, it was thick, long, and buried inside his belly leaving the snake in a deep haze of pain and pleasure. Their wasn’t many lights around them, and to be honest sir Pentious was glad, sure he had became this now but he preferred not to be watched. 

Sometimes he wondered how he ended up like this, a whore, and everytime he came down to the same solution. Alastor. His pussy throbbed around the cock in him at the name and the demon against him growled burying their head against his neck before bucking. Sir Pentious hissed for two things, the cock that he was sure going to cum in him soon and the fact that that maniac was able to arouse him. He hated Alastor, the demon had ruined him...and now he was busy trying to gather money to repair everything and this was the last thing he found that he could do correctly that paid good cash. 

His hips hurt at the bruises that formed against his scars, gasping loudly as the demon sunk their teeth in his neck, his hood flaring in the heated pleasure showing off the pink eyes that rolled in complete bliss. He whimpered as a searing heat suddenly flooded him, the demons hips rutting up until they emptied themselves inside. Pentious shivered all over, arms around their shoulders as he went limp, tail loosely wrapped around the other’s ankle now. 

For a couple minutes the dark car was just full of pants. When Sir Pentious found himself able to move again he moved to separate them from each other. The worn demon allowed it, tiredly running their hand through the serpent’s long hair before tightening his fist yanking his head to kiss him. Sir Pentious felt his eyes widen for a second but soon blushed deeply as the demon wrapped their large claw around his two cocks making the serpent jerk. 

“H-Hahn! W-wait…” Sir Pentious tried to warn, he was too sensitive to be touched there but all the demon did was tighten their grip press their thumb over the two over sensitive slits that squirted out precum. Sir Pentious tried to toss his head back letting out a broken cry as his hips stuttered. The demon pulled away from the kiss wrapping a strong arm around the back of the kingpin’s back to keep him from laying on the stirring wheel as he pumped his cocks. His pussy started to leak, trembling with natural lube, some cum sliding out at his unconscious pushing.

The demon hugging him so warmly smirked keeping his pace, their own cock throbbing back to life looking for another session, oh but that’s would cost more hum? The snake moaned loudly, arching his back, chest pressed against his one night stand who decided to take a nipple in their mouth as Sir Pentious came, cum coating their clawed hands, he slumped against them pressing their chest together. 

Sir Pentious trembled as the demon rubbed his back and which was strange in this line of business but not unappreciated. Their clean hand rubbing down his scales over the curve of his hips. Sir Pentious purred unintentionally blushing as the demon chuckled kissing his throat. Sir Pentious wined a little, worried the demon would get another round out of him without pay but then the sound of a phone rang out making them both jump. 

The demon growled finishing around in the backseat before taking the device in their hand. They answered and Sir Pentious cleared his throat awkwardly as a woman’s voice roared out. The demon loosened his grip on the serpent allowing Sir Pentious to get free, shakily sliding into his white mini skirt and long sleeved half shirt that had a heart shape hole in the middle to show off the eye in the middle of his chest. The demon watched him with a sly smirk before before frowning at whatever the woman on the phone was saying. 

They fished out the money and maybe a bit extra before giving it to the serpent who shyly slid it in his purse before carefully pulling the side door open and slithering out, wiggling his hips as a hand grazed his hips as a final goodbye before he closed the door. The demon quickly slamming on the breaks and driving off. Sir Pentious pouted a little already missing the somewhat affectionate touch from the other but knew there wasn’t a point in dwelling on it. If the demon was a cheater of some sort, which seemed to be the case, Pentious could confirm that he’d probably be back. 

The alleyway was cold, too cold for him and he found himself slithering back to the place of work.

It didn’t take too long to get back to the Porn Studio, his belly full of cum and body littered in examples of sex. Sir Pentious made it in with a tired sigh closing the door behind him. To his better judgement he didn’t go to his private room yet but started heading to the shower when he bumped into a firm chest. Who even it was they stood tall and he scrunched you his face in discomfort before pulling back with a light hiss. 

“What the hell..” he grumbled before looking up finding a displeased tv demon standing about a foot or so taller than him. He straightened up as Vox glared at him. “And what took you so long to return? Did you forget our plans?” The demon spoke in a low tone and Sir Pentious blushed looking away defiantly. No, he had definitely forgotten but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. As his superior’s hands clasped around his throat he shivered, deep in his mind he was disgusted knowing how aroused he got around the other but for now he pushed it back looking up at the older demon as he licked his lips. 

Vox watched as his long tongue flicked out and chuckled letting go of his grip, Sir Pentious suddenly yelped being picked up into strong arms, his tail curled and face against the others broad chest. Vox gave him a smug grin watching the serpent blush and hide his face in his shoulder before taking in his scent. Vox didn’t seem to mind, this wasn’t the first time this had ever happened and he was used to Sir Pentious’ cute nuzzles. 

Sir Pentious gasped when not a second after being dropped on a warm fluffy bed the tv demon climbed on top of him pulling off his own clothes to show off his strong chest. Sir Pentious felt his body tremble with anticipation as the demon above him ran his hands down his hips before grabbing his sides to pull them together. Vox already being semi hard growled lowly as the serpent moved kissing his exposed throat, teasingly running his sharp fangs over the sweet spot making the tv demon shudder all over. 

“Ah..I see. Are you trying to get bred?” Vox growled once again as he moved his hand to lace it in the serpents hair tugging his head back to expose his throat. Pentious bit his own lip for two reasons, one; that he secretly loved this treatment and two; he knew he’d love it even more the second Vox realize he’d already let someone else cum in him. Someone that wasn’t him nor Valentino. He couldn’t reply only yip as he was flipped over on his stomach, his tail grabbed and tugged til it hung over Vox’s shoulder. 

Thanks to the new position Pentious couldn’t help how his hole flexed and showed itself then cum started to dribble out catching Vox’s attention. The larger demon paused before glaring darkly, Pentious shivered because he could feel it, not wanting to turn around to see the other. Vox leaned down in his ear as he massaged the twitching pussy with his fingers, cupped the sensitive area when two slim cocks tried to slide out. Sir Pentious gasped bucking his hips as Vox spoke over him. 

“How dare you, you let another cum in you? You’re a slut, yes, but I thought we made it clear last time that the only ones allowed to breed you as us.” 

He practically snarled, Pentious wiggled as a cord slid out capturing his wrist, then a thick one slid around his throat choking him. Another wrapping around the cocks as Vox finally allowed them to slide out, wet and needy for attention as he himself moved a cord to pull down his pants showing the hard bulge in his boxers. Vox leaned over his back pulling up the skirt with his free hand pressing down on Pentious’ back as he tried to roll his hips against the sheets to give his cocks some sort of friction.

The position gave Pentious a burn low in his back, his body not used to it but he didn’t mind it either actually sticking out his tongue as his cocks were trapped against him and the bed. Vox played with his slit, his long claws digging into drenched pink insides. Pentious trembled violently biting his lip, cheeks dark and eyes slitted. His tail shook as Vox kept a firm grip on him now freeing his cock from his boxers so angrily as if the offending piece of fabric said something about his mother. 

His cock stood, veiny and thick, a lovely girth that nearly broke something in Pentious the very first time they did this. Not that the snake was used to it now he couldn’t wait for the stretch he’d get from it. His clit twitched, squeezing the fingers in him, a sudden cry falling from his lips as Vox curled his digits then stretched his fingers opening him up. 

“P-please~” Pentious whimper moving slightly to wiggle, showing how needy he was for the other’s fat cock. Vox chuckled lightly tightening the cord around the snake’s neck hearing him making a choking sound. 

“Shut up slut..I’m getting to it.” 

His voice was low, static not being heard. Pentious claimed it as his favorite out of the many Vox could use. A low and dominant rumble, like an upcoming thunderstorm. It made him so much wetter. 

“Are you in heat?..” 

The demon behind mumbled. Pentious blushed deeply, it wasn’t like he was but even bringing up his heat could tell him how wet and sloppy his pussy was right now and that was..embarrassing. He couldn’t even answer, he simply wiggled resulting in the male chuckling again as he drew his claws out watching a generous amount of cum fall out. Vox took his cock in one hand, fisted it getting it ready to penetrate as his cum stained hand found Pentious’s lips. The snake instinctively stuck out his tongue and without a beat Vox shoved his fingers down his throat. 

Pentious jerked, surprised, gagging on the digits before used his cock sucking skills to use. He throat flexed as the bitter taste of the cum danced over his tastebuds. His fangs drew out a little but Vox noticed pressing his fingers in deeper to knock Pentious back into place. The snake mewled, eyes wet with tears as he hungrily took the digits. 

Vox shuffled behind him before letting the head of his cock kiss the greedy pussy in front of him. He pulled his fingers out of the other’s mouth watching him pant heavily for air as the know spit covered hand slowly trailed down the snake’s back before firmly pressing down on his lower back. Vox towered over him, Pentious’s tail over his shoulder before he slammed in, ramming the pink insides. 

Pentious shot his head up letting out a loud choked cry, eyes wide as the cock settled deep inside him in one thrust, nudging his cervix. As always Vox was big, wide, not long like Valentino but fuck it was good. Vox watched the snake with a wide grin loving the high pitched cry he let out. He moved to continue but the door swung open catching only his attention since Pentious was currently distracted by the feeling of pleasure in his belly. 

Vox glared at the intruder, Valentino grinning a toothy grin while standing in just his large fluffy coat and boxers that rather noticeably showed his large bulge. He leaned against the doorframe smugly. 

“Having fun without me dipshit? That’s more fucked than the snake is.” 

He hummed before coming in, closing the door behind him. The other reason he knew what was happening in here was because of the camera he set up that Pentious didn’t know about but Vox did. Vox huffed and Pentious noticed the other now, cooing. He turned his head to look at his other lover, his pussy tightening around the cock inside him making Vox groan lowly versus cursing the even bigger demon out. Valentino had been watching for however long and he smirked walking over till he was face to face with the snake, standing beside the bed watching as Pentious whimpered. 

Valentino pet him cheek before standing up again pulling his coat showing the toned body, abs running down his form. “Sit him up for me Vox.” The demon hummed and Vox did as told. He arms wrapping under the snake lifting him, pulling him back into him cock which pushed it in a lot deeper, opening his cervix resulting in Pentious crying out again while tossing his head back. Valentino grinned quickly getting on the bed on his back, his pulled his large cock out of the slit in his boxers. He could feel the slick and cum from the bed on his back but he didn’t care, he knew this was going to get messy anyway, it always did with his precious little boys~ 

Pentious felt his body get lowered again but this time Valentino was here, the head of his cock running down Pentious’s stomach, (which was bulging quite beautifully) past his twisting cocks to his vagina pressing directly against his clit before nudging beside Vox. Pentious jumped, gasping. 

“W-wait, I can’t take y-you bo-ah! Annh!~” 

He wailed, trembling uncontrollably as Valentino held him hips pressing slowly into him. Vox shivered at the feeling, the tightness of his lover mixing with the friction of his other had him ready to lose his mind. The cord around Pentious’s neck loosened and Vox instead took his long hair in his hand, yanking it exposing the serpents throat which Valentino was quick to attach himself to when he was completely in, marking and biting his skin. 

Valentino stayed still careful to not hurt his lover, simply letting himself get held and pressed against. His claws digging claws into the snake’s hips as he sucked on his throat. Moans of complete need and love filling the room. When Sir Pentious was ready he made a needy sound and the two kingpins on him didn’t miss a beat. Vox pounded him mercilessly as he ran his nails along the other’s scalp, tightening his hold on Pentious’s hair. Valentino purred lowly running his hands up and down his sides, two on his hips as the other two sneakily wrapped around his cocks. 

Pentious screeched, his body not being able to take this much love from his partners. The fact that the were nearly at the same pace was also leading him to a heavy, body shaking orgasm. Valentino was a bit angry, at both of them. One, Vox didn’t invite him earlier while he was lazily laying in his own room jerking his cock. The only reason he came was once he saw what the two were doing on the cameras. Two beings that Pentious, even working for them, wasn’t supposed to have sex with anyone but them. All he could do now was help teach his lesson. 

Hands tightened on his cocks as Pentious begged for them to slow down, broken whimpers and cries falling from his lips but neither kingpin slowed down, if anything they got rougher. Box’s hand left the snake’s hair when Valentino let go of his throat. He pressed his face down in Valentino’s chest allowing Pentious to smell the scent of the other he loved so much. Pentious drooled crying as he came violently. He screamed, pussy tightening viscously as he came into Valentino’s hands. Cum ran down the pimp’s hands as Pentious desperately thrusted his hips milking himself out with the help of Valentino who tightened his grip. Vox groaned loudly shooting his load deep inside helping Pentious cum out of his pussy this time which spasmed. 

Valentino arched on the bed as cum covered his chest, the throbbing from Pentious’s pussy and Vox’s cock made him grin wickedly, a blush over his cheeks. He wasn’t close to cumming yet but watching them both jump from the cliff sure got him close. They were both super cute.~ He watched them slump before ramming Pentious like he hated him, the snake yelped arching thanks to overstimulation. Valentino didn’t let up until he was the one cumming this time, goops of it filling the snake, mixing with Vox’s who spurted once more. Pentious trembled unable to move as Valentino growled loudly. 

When they were all done, a couple orgasms later Pentious seemed like a complete wreck. Blissed out to the max, Valentino hummed running his hand through his hair calmly as Vox carefully pulled out seeing the cum dribble out a little. They were all covered in sweat, Vox had long ago removed his shirt and they help Pentious get completely naked as well just incase he got hot. Vox panted lightly glared down at his lovers mainly Valentino. The pimp grinned innocently resulting in Vox huffing and leaning down to kiss them both. Valentino happily chuckled letting it happen. 

Later he’d save the video and use it as jerk off material for sure. 

  
  



	4. Update on Shit

Ok I know you guys got time to spare so just read this it won’t be long. I don’t post on ao3 like at all these days so if you really want uploads and want to be able to contact me more often to either just chat, rp, or send in requests get on tumblr.   
  


if you don’t have one make one, if you do have one then follow me at @alastorhazbinintheseguts. I forgot the password to my old account(s) so just follow this one. I won’t be losing this on any time soon. I have most rules posted but if anyone else has questions you can ask me them there.   
  


Don’t be shy, I’ll be waiting for you all. ~ 


End file.
